What Twenty Comrades Think About Yamanaka Ino
by Kaara
Summary: A compilation of thoughts regarding a certain loudmouthed kunoichi. VariousIno. OneShot.


**Title:** What Twenty Comrades Think About Yamanaka Ino.  
**By:** Kaara.  
**Prompt:** Idea taken from LJ's 20 Truths community.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does, but he sucks at it.  
**Rating:** PG15, for silliness.  
**Note:** I've been contemplating on this a lot. Well, more than usual anyway. I hope somebody will like it. Feedbacks are very much welcomed, cherished and loved!

**xxx**

**What Twenty Comrades Think About Yamanaka Ino**

**xxx**

**1 **

Haruno Sakura thinks that Yamanaka Ino is one annoying bitch that keeps harassing her _poor_ Sasuke-kun, harassing _her_ and is ruining her chance in dating Sasuke-kun with the constant harassment. However, at the back of her mind, where the little girl with shy smiles still lives, Sakura wishes that Ino will look at her like those days before she handed over the pretty pink ribbon. Now, she only sees silent pride in Ino's grey blue eyes, instead of affectionate love.

**2 **

Uchiha Sasuke thinks that Yamanaka Ino is useless as a shinobi, too weak even as a genin. He can beat her under one minute in a spar, even with his hands tied back and his eyes closed. But when Ino makes it a habit to jump onto Sasuke's back, and declares loudly that he is hers, the Uchiha merely growls, but does nothing more. The warmth that radiates from Ino snakes underneath his defense, and he finds it easier to endure the smell of blood in his nightmares when he remembers her light scent of roses. So Sasuke allows Ino to cling onto him everyday, even if he knows that it is only for show. She keeps him sane.

**3 **

Uzumaki Naruto thinks that Yamanaka Ino is much too loud (louder than him, and that's saying something) and in general, EVIL. Because everyone that is rude to Sakura-chan is just plain evil. But he finds it hard to believe that Ino is as evil as he thinks sometimes, because once, he saw her in a secluded meadow, picking blooming flowers and laughing freely at swaying trees. If he goes to said meadow secretly every day, it is definitely not because he likes seeing her gentle smiles and hearing her jovial laughter. It's not his fault that his super secret training spot is nearby. Really.

**4 **

Nara Shikamaru thinks that Yamanaka Ino is a troublesome team mate. She is loud, bossy, demanding and one heck of a nag when she's in the mood. She also likes to bully him into buying extra snacks for Chouji whenever she accidentally calls the Akimichi fat (and pretends that she knows nothing about it), or forces him to be her partner-in-crime in stealing Asuma-sensei's cigarettes (and insists that _he_ is the one worried that Asuma-sensei might die of lung cancer). He thinks that it's _too troublesome_ to cater to her every whims. But he did so anyway, because she always smiles at him afterwards.

**5 **

Akimichi Chouji thinks that Yamanaka Ino eats too little, and cares too much. The first time she fainted because of chakra exhaustion (she was still trying to perfect Shintenshin at that time), he was the one that carried her home. She weighted almost nothing. She made a huge fuss about it the next day and harassed them more than usual, but he found three extra packets of chips (that he didn't remember buying) in his bag. Ino avoided his eyes for the rest of the day, and Shikamaru kept scowling at their only female team mate. Chouji thinks that Ino should eat as much as she cares, then she won't be all bones and concerned face.

**6 **

Inuzuka Kiba thinks that Yamanaka Ino is a stuck-up, daddy's little girl. He especially dislikes the perfume that she often wears; that pansy, rose-y scent that emanates from her like some kind of an inviting hormone. It irritates his sensitive nose. It's also annoying how the dogs (especially puppies) often crowd around that skinny girl everytime Hana-neechan forces him to take them for a walk. Because then, he would have the unfortunate opportunity to see Ino's bright smiles and dancing pair of grey-blue eyes. Which, for an unknown reason, never failed t make him turn red. It's frickin' embarrassing.

**7 **

Akamaru thinks that Yamanaka Ino smells nice, especially when she secretly gives him delicious rice cakes and crumbs whenever he comes to her shop. His master knows nothing about this, of course, because Akamaru knows that his master dislikes this nice-smelling, dog-feeding girl. He doesn't understand why, though. But food is food, and free food for the doggies is always a plus point to Akamaru.

**8 **

Aburame Shino thinks that Yamanaka Ino is better off working in that flowershop of hers than being a ninja. She will not get hurt that way. Being a host for hundreds of thousands of bugs, it is not hard for him to relate to Ino, seeing that she shows a particular affinity for flowers. As a general rule of the universe, bugs are always attracted to flowers. He is not any better. Though it surprises him to see Uzumaki lurking around, he continues going to the meadow to witness Ino's flowers-picking routine. It's not really his fault that the bugs prefer a wide, open space nearby for him to practice with them. Really.

**9 **

Hyuuga Hinata thinks that Yamanaka Ino is frighteningly strong. While the timid Hyuuga has never actually spoken to the Yamanaka before, she had often heard Ino's loud words and boisterous laughter echoing around Konoha, like she fears nothing and no one. So, Hinata fears for Ino, because Ino loves everything and everyone. Because even though Ino can lose those things in a matter of seconds and suffer severe heartache from the loss, Ino continues loving them unconditionally. Like they are a part of herself. Hinata fears because even strong people can die from heartache.

**10 **

Rock Lee thinks that Yamanaka Ino should enjoy her Spring of Youth while she can! Gai-sensei has often reminded him that diligence, hard work and unwavering faith in your own strength are important, and Lee feels a surge of pride when the pretty girl (though not as pretty as Sakura-chan, of course!) seems to be following the same path as Gai-sensei and him. Though her punches and kicks can be improved with proper training and a healthy diet, Lee is sure that the girl can go far. Because he believes that any one that can beat Gai-sensei and him to the training ground every morning can succeed beautifully in the future!

**11 **

Hyuuga Neji thinks that Yamanaka Ino is useless as a shinobi, too weak even as a genin. He can beat her under thirty seconds in a spar, even with his legs bound and his eyes closed. She is the kind of girl that's extremely vain about her own appearance, and does things merely for show. He doesn't need the Byakugan to see through her. It annoys him, because he can't deny that she does have the potential to be a lethal ninja in the future, given proper training and a healthy diet. Any one that can beat Gai-sensei and Lee to the training ground should be able to be at least _that_ exceptional.

**12 **

TenTen thinks that Yamanaka Ino knows nothing about being a respectable kunoichi. Ino is too self-conscious, too caring, too concerned and too gentle to be a true ninja. The path towards greatness consists of many obstacles, and Tenten knows that one can not succeed to reach that goal by stopping every so often to help everyone else during the journey. It's not humanly possible. But then again, Tenten had thought that the possibility of any one beating Gai-sensei and Lee to the training ground is zero, but she had been proven wrong. Ino better lives up to the expectation.

**13 **

Umino Iruka thinks that Yamanaka Ino should stop acting like she cares about no one but herself. It pained him a little when he saw a little blonde girl crying by the swings, clutching a familiar pink ribbons in a shaking hand years ago, and it pains him more to see that little girl growing up to be selfishly devoted to everyone else but herself. He knows that nothing he said can affect her resolve, because teaching Ino for years have taught him how stubborn the girl can be. Iruka just hopes that one day, Ino will learn to smile and laugh because she feels like it, and not for the sake of others.

**14 **

Sarutobi Asuma thinks that Yamanaka Ino is better suited in tending delicate flowers and early blooms, than handling deadly weapons and blood stains. Her hands are not made for the harsh life of a ninja. Sometimes, he deliberately goes a little soft on her (slows his movement, pretends that he doesn't know his cigarettes are being stolen, etc) but the resultant insulted look on her face makes him ashamed of himself and he brings them to that BBQ restaurant at the end of their training to compensate. Because he knows that as long as Chouji is happy, Shikamaru is happy (or at least, a semblance of happiness). And Ino is happy when everyone else is happy.

**15 **

Hatake Kakashi thinks that Yamanaka Ino is... well, he doesn't actually know what to think about Asuma's loud girl. She has nice legs (not that he's looking) and the potential to grow up to be an exceptional beauty (even though Kakashi's definitely not interested). Other than that, Ino is mediocre at best. But if someone are to ask Kakashi _persistently_, he might admit that maybe, just _maybe_, he respects her a bit after what she did for his team in the Forest of Death. Because those who value their comrades (albeit acting like they don't) rank higher in his personal chart.

**16 **

Yuuhi Kurenai thinks that Yamanaka Ino is a curious element that affects almost everyone she makes contact with, even though the girl herself is quite unaware of her influence. Kurenai doesn't know Ino intimately, seeing that the blonde is not particularly close to her students, and Asuma rarely talks about his team aside from some general comments and compliments. But being an overall good shinobi, and a jounin nonetheless, she is bound to catch something. Like how Shino always disappear to this meadow close to the Yamanaka's traditional harvesting ground. Like how Kiba seems particularly sensitive to the smell of flowers. And how Hinata seems to stutter less when she is talking to Ino. Kurenai finds it odd (and perhaps a tiny bit envious) that a mere girl can be so influental to her students.

**17 **

Maito Gai thinks that Yamanaka Ino is heading towards the prime of her Spring of Youth! He often reminded his beautiful student Lee that diligence, hard work and unwavering strength are important if one wants to achieve success, so when he finds this pretty blonde girl with determined eyes and stubborn set of jaw in the training ground earlier than Lee and _him_, Gai feels a surge of pride swelling in his spandex-clad chest. Even though she had violently declined his offer to provide her with the ultimate training suit, he is convinced that she will succeed in the end!

**18 **

Morino Ibiki thinks that Yamanaka Ino is a potentially dangerous person. He had never met someone as intense and annoyingly-persistent as the frail girl in skimpy purple outfit, who has been stalking him around for weeks now since his refusal to allow her to become an apprentice in his department. The girl has natural talents in espionage and interrogation, no doubt about that, if she's able to sneak her way half across the jounin lounge before being found out. The only thing that stops Ibiki from recruiting her is the fact that due to the reputation of his department, there will be _complications_ with her 'protectors', mainly her father, jounin sensei and Kami knows who else she had managed to tempt with her infinite charm. Until she is ready, Ibiki will wait.

**19 **

Yamanaka Inoshi thinks that his daughter is something special. He doesn't need to explain why or how; it's a father's thing.

**20 **

Yamanaka Ino thinks that she is nothing special. Yet. She comes from an unimportant clan, is sorted into an unimportant group, and is treated like an unimportant member of the community. That's why she has to work harder than anyone else, to prove that she is _something_. Ino hates the fact that everyone else is already far ahead of her in term of strength and experience and everything that matters in becoming a true shinobi. Ino thinks that she has to catch up, or they will leave her behind forever. It troubles her to think that she is too weak to protect anyone, _everyone_. She _has_ to become stronger, even if it kills her. Because she is Yamanaka Ino, and Yamanaka Ino is the metaphor of obstinacy.

**END**


End file.
